The More You Talk The Less I Hear
by TotalBrat4
Summary: Emma and Craig had a secret relationship, Craig and Manny start to date, Emma and Craig begin to sneak around Manny's back, how will it end? Cremma,Cranny,Spemma? I really suck at summaries, but please R&R!
1. Heaven

Okay...there will probably be chapters/parts like these...there won't be actual details of sex...I don't write like that...usual just the afterward parts or beginnings...so I hope you all enjoy this story!

****

**Chapter 1**

Can anyone ever experience heaven without having to die first? If it's possible, I'm in heaven at this very moment.

I gazed up at my secret lovers face, wondering if he thought the same thing. He looked down at me with his gorgeous brown eyes, stroking my right cheek with his index finger. I closed my eyes as he traced my jaw line and my lips.

"You're so beautiful." He stated breathlessly.

I opened my eyes and smiled. Just hearing his voice made me feel numb all over. I watched as a trickle of sweat rolled down his forehead and hitting my bare collarbone. He moved access hair that was sticking to my forehead with his fingers.

"And you're amazing." I stated in a whisper.

He laid down next to me, putting his arm over me. He had been hovering over me for what seemed like hours, but I know it had only been a few minutes. I turned over to face him; his beautiful eyes stared back at me once again. I placed my left hand on his cheeks, his lips brushed against my palm, placing butterfly kisses upon my fingers. He then inhaled into my palm, exhaling slowly.

"You smell delicious." He stated looking at me to see my expression.

I had to laugh at the comment.

"Do you use that line on every girl to lure them into bed with you?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course not." He said. "Only you."

I rolled my eyes taking my hand away from his cheek. He scooted even closer to me.

"You okay?" He asked worried.

I thought about his question, pondering for an answer as he flipped away my blonde hair away from my neck and began to kiss it softly. I closed my eyes as he began to nip at my neck playfully making me giggle. After another minute he was back on top of me kissing my collarbone and shoulder. As he journeyed up to my lips I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. He looked down at me confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked in wonderment.

I shook my head. "No, it's just that---."

My eye caught the clock that hung on the wall. It read 11:55. I was surprised I could even see the clock, with the only light being the Christmas lights that hung all around the garage.

"I have to go." I stated sitting up.

He looked over at the clock too. "Shit!"

We both got off the floor of blankets, me pulling one around me and then began to search for my clothes. I placed my black tank top and mini jean skirt on the couch, wondering at the same time where he had discarded my clothing. I finally found my red bra across the garage. While I searched for my matching underwear, he had gotten dressed and had started to pick up the blankets. He looked at me as I scurried around the garage.

"Can't find something?" He asked.

"My underwear." I stated not looking at him.

He smiled a sly grin. "You get dressed and I'll look."

I began to dress, putting on my bra and tank top, and then slipping into my skirt, fastening the buttons. As I turned around he stood in front of me with my red underwear hanging from his index finger. I snatched them away from him, slipping them on under my skirt.

"Why you had to literally throw my clothing around the garage I'll never understand." I stated looking at him.

He shrugged and smiled. "It just gave me a bit more time to see you naked."

I glare up at him, grabbing my jean jacket from the couch.

"I'm kidding!" he stated. "I can't help it if I'm wild."

I roll my eyes. "I'll see you later or something." I stated heading for the door.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You didn't think you'd just leave like that did you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He kissed me gently upon my lips. "Tonight was amazing."

I smiled slightly. "I agree."

He kissed me again, gently at first but then it became more urgent. He began to kiss me with more force. I felt my back hit the wall, his tongue licked my bottom lip, and I let him pass through the entrance to my mouth. His tongue dance along with mine as his hands began to go up my shirt. I pulled away.

"Craig, I have to go."

Craig nodded. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

He stepped back away from me, taking my hand.

"I'll see you later Em."

I nodded. I kissed him passionately on the lips before departing.


	2. Waking Up And Seeing The Light

When I awoke the next morning, everything from last night came rushing back into my mind, like a gun shooting a bullet into my brain. I peered over at the clock, ten thirty a.m. I yawned, shutting my eyes to try and get more sleep. I heard the basement door open and close. I could hear flip flops hit against the wood loudly.

"Em? Are you awake?" asked a girl in a whisper.

I groaned. "Leave me alone Manny, it's Saturday!"

I could hear her sigh loudly. I was surprised she was up already; usually it was me dragging her out of bed.

"Don't get all pissy at me, Miss sneak in past twelve!"

I rolled my eyes and rolled over in bed. I could feel her eyes burn through me like lasers.

"What happened to you last night?" Manny asked.

I turned back over in bed to look at her. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"We go to a party and then you totally ditch me and Darcy!"

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically, sitting up in bed. "I just lost track of time last night, I didn't mean to ditch you."

More of last night began to come back to me. "Who were you ditching us for?"

I couldn't tell her the truth. I knew she still had feelings for Craig; it would crush her if I told her what happened last night.

"Umm…..just some people I met at the party."

Manny continued to stare at me. "They don't have names?"

I racked my brain for something to add. "Um---well I can't really remember, damn alcohol."

Manny grinned slightly. "Yeah, I know what it can do."

We both laughed.

"Hungry?" Manny asked heading back up the stairs.

"Yeah."

After I had gotten ready, I went upstairs to be welcomed by the smell of macaroni and cheese. It was basically the only thing Manny could make. There was a note on the fridge:

Em+Manny:

I have to work late today, there's money on the counter for pizza. Jack is at Grandma's for the day! I'll see you guys tonight!

It was depressing to know that My Mom's and Snake's divorce was my entire fault. Even though everyone says it wasn't, it was. Manny placed a plate in front of me filled with macaroni and cheese.

"So, you have work today right?" Manny asked.

I nodded my head. I had taken a job at The Dot as a waitress to get extra money for my Mom. It wasn't an awful job; I got to work next to Spinner all day. This whole getting a job thing started after their divorce. My Mom started having money trouble because she wasn't getting enough business at her salon. So she had to get a second job at a restaurant in Toronto. Manny had suggested she get a job as well, but my Mom refused to let her get one. I looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall. Eleven fifty p.m.

"I gotta go." I said eating the last bit of food on my plate.

I walked down the street to the Dot slowly, taking my time. When I got there, it was packed! The weekends were our busiest time of week. I walked back behind the counter, passing Spinner along the way. Even though he was having a bit of difficulty balancing a tray full of burgers, he turned around to look at me as I passed.

"Hurry up! You're late!" Spinner said over the loud voices that filled The Dot.

I peered over at the clock before opening the door to the back room.

"It's twelve oh two!" I stated opening the door and going inside.

I went to my little locker and changed into my uniform. I could hear the Dot becoming even busier. I hurried out the door, tying my apron around my waist. I grabbed a note pad from under the counter and a pen, shoving them into the front of my apron. Spinner came back, shoving a piece of paper onto the carousel along with the others.

"Table five needs assistance." Spinner stated sharply.

"What's up your ass?" I asked.

"Just go serve them!"

I rolled my eyes and headed toward the table. As I walked toward the table, whoever it was at the table had a menu up to their face, probably deciphering what to get.

"What can I get you?" I asked looking at the customer.

Whoever the customer was put the menu down from their face and onto the table with a light smack.

"How about a little fries with that shake of yours?" Craig said seductively.

I blushed. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and smiled. "I thought I'd get a bite to eat."

"At the same time I'm working?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I didn't know you would be working."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you really want? Spinner is going to bite off my head if you don't."

"I'll just have a coffee to go." He said standing up and following me to the counter.

As I poured some coffee I into a styrofoam cup, I could feel him watching me. It made me somewhat nervous. I turned around, placing a top on the coffee, and handing it to Craig.

"A dollar ten." I stated to Craig.

He placed two dollars on the counter. "Keep the change."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Craig got up as I opened the register to put the money in, slipping the extra into my pocket. When I looked back up, he was right back in front of me.

"I want to see you tonight." Craig stated.

"I don't know Craig--."

"Please." He pleaded.

"I have to work late tonight." I said looking away from him.

I heard him sigh. "I like spending time with you Em."

"I like spending time with you too." I said looking back at him. "But I can't tonight."

Craig's face fell. "Okay. I'll see you around then."

Craig sulked til he was out the door and out of sight. I sighed, shutting the register door.

"Em, table seven." Spinner stated passing behind me."

I groaned as I headed over to the table.

After closing time, Spinner and I sat across from each other by the counter. I swayed back and forth in my chair as Spin counted out his tips.

"Not bad for a Saturday." Spin stated, scooping up his change and putting it back into his pocket.

"Today was too damn long!" I stated with a groan.

"Hey, I worked longer then you did." Spinner pointed out.

I peered over at the clock. Ten thirty.

"I better be heading home." I said grabbing my coat from off the counter top.

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday."

I walked out the door and began walking down the street. I was about half way home when I saw a figure sitting on a bench. As the figure looked up, their face catching the light of a street lamp, I could see it was Craig.

"I decided to wait for you."

"That was nice of you." I said sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing right now?"

I shook my head. "You never give up do you?"

Craig smiled. "Nope."

"Well I have to get home."

"How about tomorrow?" Craig asked. "We could--."

"Craig, listen, I don't only want to see you to sleep with you."

"I know." Craig said innocently. "I understand."

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Ready?" Craig asked curiously. "Ready for what? Us?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So you just seduced me last night and then now….your not ready to be with me?"

"I didn't seduce you Craig! You were the one---that's not even the point!" My mind was whirling. "Last night was amazing and I'm glad it happened. I'm just not ready to date you."

Craig furrowed his brow. "So you just wanted sex? Is that it?"

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed. "I care about you, it's just that someone else does too, and I don't want to hurt her."

"Manny?" Craig asked. "We ended forever ago."

"I know, but she still cares." I admitted. "You don't know how much I want to be with you. I just think we should give it some time."

I knew he was speechless. He looked away from me and stared down at the sidewalk.

"I don't know what to say." Craig said quietly.

We sat there quiet for what seemed like eternity.

"We've been flirting and going behind everyone's backs to see each other for almost a month now. And you're now telling me this?"

"I'm sorry Craig." I whispered. "I----."

"Don't." Craig said sternly. "Don't even start."

My lips were still pursed, wanting to say something.

"I've wanted to be with you Emma." Craig admitted. "For awhile now."

I nodded, not real sure on what to say.

"And now this." Craig shook his head. "It's making me have second thoughts."

My head instantly turned to him. "Craig, don't--."

"If you wanted to be with me….you would change your mind."

"But I don't want to hurt Manny." I stated, tears forming in my eyes. "It's so hard to pick between you two."

Craig sighed. "You already made your pick."

Craig stood up. "And it wasn't me."


	3. Suprise

After a couple weeks of not seeing each other, I figured he would come around and understand. He didn't. I couldn't believe he was like this, if I would have known, I would have never started our secret relationship. I waited to see if he would show up at The Dot or even at parties, he never did. I picked up the phone a few times to call him, but I always hung up before the second ring. I figured I'd never see him until next school year, I was wrong.

I sat at the counter with Spinner once again, like we always did every Saturday after work. Spinner counted out his tips, once again he had more then I did. I spun around in the chair, moping like usual. Once Spinner had stuffed his tips back into his pocket, he spoke.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Spin asked.

"Nothing." I stated as I continued to spin around in my chair.

"That's a load of shit and you know it."

I stopped spinning in my chair and looked at him. "I said there's nothing."

"That doesn't mean I have to believe you." Spin snapped.

"Well I don't care if you believe me or not." I snapped back.

I got up from my chair and grabbed my purse.

"What is your problem lately? You mope around here all the time!"

"It's none of your business Spin!"

I walked out of the Dot and headed for home. I don't know why I'm even like this. We never dated! I missed being with him so much. My thoughts were interrupted as I began to walk up to my front door. I spotted two figures by the door, making out. They didn't seem like they were going to break it up anytime soon. So I cleared my throat, load enough to hear. They broke apart slowly, but their faces caught the moonlight. Sure enough, it was Manny and Craig. My mouth felt like it was going to hit the sidewalk, my heart seemed like it was going to fall out of my chest. I didn't expect this at all, I really didn't.

"Emma!" Manny said shocked. "It's that late already?"

I nodded. "Eleven on the dot."

"Oh jeeze." Manny stated. "I didn't know it was that late."

"Now you do." I snapped.

I looked toward Craig who was looking away from me and toward the ground.

"Umm….Craig how about I see you later?" Manny asked smiling up at him.

Craig nodded. "I'll call you."

Manny nodded and watched as he walked past me and toward his car. We both watched as he drove off and turned left at the corner. I began to walk past Manny and into the house. I could hear Manny walking behind me, down to our bedroom. I placed my purse on my nightstand and settled on top of my bed. Manny sat down on hers and looked at me.

"You seem angry." Manny stated.

"_No dip." I thought to myself._

"Why?" Manny asked.

"I just am." I said turning away from her and onto my back.

"Why Em?" She asked again. "I didn't do anything!"

"Did you just decide to not tell me?" I asked angrily.

"It was a last minute thing! Craig called today after you left and asked if I wanted to go to a movie." Manny said quickly. "I would have told you Em, you know that."

"He treated you like crap remember?" I said.

"That was last year Emma. He told me he has changed." Manny stated nonchalantly.

"That doesn't matter! Just because he says he has changed doesn't mean he has!"

Yes, I could tell I was becoming jealous. But then again all I was saying was true. He hasn't changed at all.

"I thought you would be happy for me Emma." Manny stated quietly. "You know how much I care about him."

"Well I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Manny smiled. "Thanks for caring about me Emma, but maybe he and I could work this time."

"And what if you don't?" I asked.

She sighed. "Then I'll learn from it."

I was proud of Manny; she had gotten so much stronger during her time off from Craig. But the fact was, I didn't want them to date. I wanted to date him, but there was no way I could now.


	4. Getting Reaquainted

By the time I was ready the next morning, I could hear Manny and Craig upstairs. Their feet shuffling around on the floor, Manny's high-pitched laughter, and Craig's soothing voice. When I went upstairs, they had finally settled on the couch to watch TV. I couldn't stand to even look at them, cuddled up on the couch. They just went on a date last night and now they're all cozy on the couch like they hadn't even broken up? It was pathetic!

"Hey Em, Craig and I were going to go to the mall today, did you wanna come?" Manny asked.

As I looked toward her I could see Craig was in shock.

"Umm-Uh-Manny—she probably has more important things to do then hang around with us right?" Craig looked over at me with a glare.

"Umm—I—." I began to say but many interrupted.

"It's your day off work! Come on! It'll be fun!" Manny said smiling. "Plus I don't want their to be any weirdness between you two."

Craig and I instantly looked at each other.

"Weirdness? What are you talking about Manny?" I asked quickly.

"I know you guys haven't talked to each other or have been friends with each other since we broke up last." Manny stated. "I don't want things to be weird."

Craig and I sighed.

"Weirdness?" Craig asked. "No way! No weirdness here!"

I rolled my eyes and went back to searching for something to eat.

Craig, Manny, and I arrived at the mall an hour later. Craig and Manny walked ahead of me hand in hand. I followed the rear, hoping this mall visit wouldn't last long. We arrived at one of Manny's favorite stores. Manny practically skipped inside to start looking around, with Craig following close behind. I stayed near the entrance as I watched her pick up clothes and hand them to Craig. She waved me over with her hand in a nonchalant manner. I walked over hesitantly to her side.

"What do you think?" Manny asked pointing to the two items in her hands. "The pink or the purple?"

"The pink." I stated.

"I'm going to try these on, you guys stay right here." She grabbed all the clothes from Craig and dashed off to the dressing room.

Craig and I stood there in silence for what seemed like forever.

"This is weird." Craig stated slowly.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, I didn't notice."

There was another silence. I just wanted to leave!

"How have you been?" Craig asked looking down at his shoes.

"How do you think I've been?" I snapped sternly.

"Okay, you're the one that turned me down." Craig stated in a whisper.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt that girl over there in that damn dressing room."

Craig pursed his lips to say something but decided against it.

"Are you only dating Manny to get back at me?" I asked.

"It's none of your business." Craig snapped.

"Technically….it is." I stated.

Manny came back with a few items on her arm.

"Are you guys okay? You guys look like you were going to bite each other's head off."

"Everything's fine." Craig said smiling at her.

"We were just getting reacquainted." I stated with a smirk.

Manny nodded and smiled slightly. "Well I'm going to go and pay for these---."

"Don't worry about it Manny." Craig said taking the clothes from her arm. "I'll pay for them."

Manny smiled. "Thanks Craig."

She kissed him on the cheek and watched as he walked up to the register.

"He has changed, I can tell." Manny stated looking at me.

"Oh yeah, he has changed." I said.

Later that night, Manny and I sat on the couch alone. Craig had left after our mall trip, saying he had to be home, yeah right. Manny flipped through the channels, trying to find something even worth watching. The phone rang; I looked toward Manny to see if she showed any sign of wanting to answer it, she didn't. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

I could hear someone breathing on the other end.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Emma?" the sweet soothing voice that had become so familiar to me asked.

I didn't say anything at first.

"Can I talk to you?" Craig asked.

"What's there to talk about?" I snapped.

Manny looked toward me and raised her eyebrow. I waved my hand at her in a nonchalant manner as she had earlier today. Manny rolled her eyes and went back to the television.

"There's a lot to talk about." Craig insisted.

"No there's not." I hung up the phone and returned back to my seat.

"Who was that?" Manny asked.

"Just a prank call." I said shrugging. "Dumb freshmen."

Manny smiled. "Those were the days."


End file.
